It is well known that sounds can be generated and transmitted by radio wave frequencies and received and converted back into audio frequencies by various devices including earphones. Traditionally, such earphones have been manufactured in the form of headsets to provide audio reception of the converted signals. These headsets have been arranged with a support member or band across the wearer's head whereby the earphone rests against the outer vicinity of the ear and the wearer perceives the audio sounds produced in the earphone. When it is desirable for the wearer to be able to also perceive ambient sounds and engage in direct conversation, a pad that rests against the side of the head is used to replace one of the earphones so that one ear of the user is free to engage in such direct conversation or to hear or listen to other ambient sounds. Such headsets and communication devices are bulky and often result in discomfort for the user.
Additionally, the support members or bands extending across the wearer's head in these prior art devices have disadvantages. For example, they may produce unwanted forces on the wearer's head and they may also interfere with a person's hair. Furthermore, some wearers find them not only uncomfortable but also awkward to use. While such headsets have become smaller, they nonetheless still suffer from similar drawbacks.
Other prior art headsets have been developed for use with small consumer electronic products, such as cellular telephones, portable CD Rom and DVD players, etc. These types of headsets may include an earpiece, which is intended to fit within one or both of a user's ears. All known prior art types of these electronic headsets are designed to entirely block the auditory canal of the ear (i.e., the passageway leading to a user's eardrum) when placed in an assembled position within a user's ear. This arrangement, where the earpiece obstructs the entire auditory canal of an ear, can present a safety hazard as it prevents the user from hearing most ambient sounds and may also result in long term hearing damage to a user.
It is also well known in the prior art that the ear can be used to support ornamental earrings which can be affixed to portions of the ear in various ways. These earring products do not have various structural and operational features of the present invention.
The present invention overcomes the various shortcomings associated with the prior art.